ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Gone Fishin'
Gone Fishin' is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben, Rook, Grandpa Max, and Magister Patelliday are fishing in a Spaceman's Wharf in Undertown. Rook catches a fish, and Ben turns into Ripjaws and he jumps into the lake, failing to get a fish. While fishing, Ben loses a fish and it jumps on his face, but it was quickly removed by Rook. Ben again turns into Ripjaws and swims with Patelliday, who is caught by Mechaneers using fish bait. Ripjaws defeats one of the Mechaneers and chases the other, but the Omnitrix times out and Ben comes out of the lake and informs Rook and Max of Patelliday's capture. While searching for Patelliday, they plunge from a waterfall and Ben turns into Rath, but he loses temper as he is afraid of water and the boat falls down from the water fall. Meanwhile, the Mechaneers bring Patelliday into the kitchen. Captain Kork asks for lunch, but they give Patelliday raw (he's still alive). Kork complains, saying that he wanted his meal cooked. When Ben, Rook, and Max are travelling towards the pirate HQ, they are attacked by Mechaneers and Ben turns into Jury Rigg and reassembles all the Mechaneers into two Mechaneers who start to fight with each other. Suddenly, they are attacked by a Krakken and Ben turns into Crashhopper and defeats the Krakken. Patelliday defeats the Mechaneers and escapes. Meanwhile, the trio reaches the pirates HQ entry and encounters a force field, which Patelliday proceeds to open. Ben, Rook, Patelliday and Max then jumped into Captain Kork's submarine. Ben turns into Diamondhead and defeats Captain Kork while Rook, Patelliday, and Max defeated the Mechaneers. Rook hacks the the submarine, setting the self-destruct and the group escapes. Rook opens the bottles in which Captain Kork bottled the ships. It is evident that Captain Kork is arrested for keeping hostages and stealing ships. Major Events *The Krakken and 16 year old Ben's Ripjaws make their Omniverse debuts. Debuts *Captain Kork (arrested) *Mechaneer Omniverse Alien Debut *Ripjaws (Omniverse debut by 16 year old Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday *Fisherman Villains *Captain Kork (first appearance) *Mechaneers (first appearance) *Krakken (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) (x2) *Rath *Jury Rigg *Crashhopper (accidental transformation; intended alien was Way Big) *Diamondhead Naming and Translations Quotes Errors * In one scene, Ripjaws' belt was not green. *Stinkfly is mistakenly in the credits when he didn't appear at all. Trivia *Captain Kork is a play on Captain Kirk from Star Trek. *This episode aired in Romania on November 21, 2012. *This episode aired in Poland on November 21, 2012. *This episode aired in the Arab World on November 21, 2012. *This episode aired in Holland on November 23, 2012. *This episode aired in the UK on November 24, 2012. *This episode aired in France on November 28, 2012 *This episode aired on Boomerang on November 24, 2012 before its premiere on Cartoon Network in the U.S. **This episode replaced Of Predators And Prey: Part 2 in South East Asia, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Romania, Arabia and France . *The title is based on what notes in cartoons say when someone leaves work. *Magister Patelliday mentioned Xylene during the fight against Captain Kork. *Magister Patelliday mentioned Peta Lou, which is a play on Thelma Lou, who is Barney Fifes girlfriend in the Andy Griffith Show. *The robots from Dimension 12 are mentioned in a news broadcast in the cold open. *This episode reveals that Rath doesn't like water. *According to Derrick J Wyatt, there are Ectonurites living in the lower levels of Undertown.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/430807014797504548 References See Also */Gallery/ */Transcript/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order